Sweet Sacrifice
by MissVoltage
Summary: Ishida is crushed by his unrequited feelings for Ichigo and finds temporary solace in an unusual companion. Byakuya Kuchiki/Ishida Uryu. Yaoi.


It had only been days earlier that three captains had defected, and many other officers were injured, but the Seireitei seemed to be running smoothly on the outside. While wounds were healed in miraculous time, thanks to the fourth division, things seemed to have return to normal. Thoughts of the traitorous Aizen were pushed to the back of the mind while the ryoka were welcomed with open arms, hailed as heroes and saviors of the Soul Society.

Mainly, that meant Ichigo.

That stupid idiot, running around trying to protect everyone. Taking all the credit and all the burden for the lives of his entry party and friends gained during his battles. Others had fought, too. Ichigo had only gained immense power and even more respect. Others had lost everything.

Ishida had lost more than he ever thought he would have to.

He'd fought that bastard Mayuri and while he'd more than held his own, it wasn't a victory. The freak was still alive, still a welcomed part of Soul Society. Ishida had risked everything to defeat him, and in return he came out with less than he had began with. His powers were completely gone. He was a normal human now.

He was nothing.

That thought stayed with him from the moment the battles were over until now. All he had had during his life was his pride as a Quincy. It was his everything, his very reason for living. In a flash it was all taken away, just on a gamble that he might defeat his enemy, the man who had murdered hundreds or maybe even thousands of his kind, and he came out a loser.

Ishida did not allow himself to sulk. He even attended the dinner put on by the eighth and thirteenth divisions in celebration of the ryoka's triumph. He went on as if nothing was different, though he was sure quite a few people had noticed his lack of spiritual pressure. Not Ichigo, though. He was too busy worrying about Rukia.

That stupid idiot. He never noticed anything.

The Quincy glared in the general direction of the back of the strawberry's head. He was laughing and fighting with Renji and Ikkaku, generally being an ass. Uryu chose to sit alone, barely eating and just keeping to himself.

He hated Kurosaki more than anything right now, more angry at the other boy than he was at himself for so foolishly loosing his powers. All Ichigo cared about was protecting Rukia and saving everyone. What about him? He'd protected Orihime on more than one occasion and no one gave a shit. Not that he needed a reward or anything. But everyone just heaped on the praise for every little thing that Ichigo had done.

Ichigo didn't even see or realize that he was the center of everyone's attention, including Ishida's. He didn't see the way Rukia and Orihime [and Renji] stared at him with devotion and worship in their eyes, a bit of lust clearly evident. Hell, everyone in the room could see it but him. That was what pissed Ishida off the most.

In the beginning, Ichigo hadn't even noticed him. It was almost forgivable, considering how thick headed he could be. But now, there was no excuse. He knew Ishida. They hadn't even spoken since they had all split ways. Ichigo wasn't even concerned about how he had faired in battle.

Ichigo couldn't even see that those same emotions evoked by his menagerie of fans came from Ishida as well. In fact, Ishida felt it even stronger than they did. They would always be just friends to Ichigo; he was just too blind to see the love they had for him. But Ishida was torn. He hated the boy for being an idiot and a shinigami, to boot. But there was something about Ichigo… Something that had made him fall in love that day they had fought a Menos and he saved the teen from certain death.

He'd nearly torn his arm apart, the scars still evident from that day. All he had received in return was an invitation to have lunch on the roof. No apologies or thanks. Nothing.

All he wanted was to be noticed by Ichigo. To be the one Ichigo looked dead in the eyes and felt something for.

But he would never have it. The idiot was too thick skulled and Ishida didn't have the nerve to bear his heart. He could fight hollows and shinigami, easily, but to tell the boy that he'd fallen in love with him was too much. He knew there was no way he would ever have him, and he was the only one he wanted.

The way he felt around Ichigo was tearing him apart. He couldn't decide if he wanted to punch him or kiss him. There was no denying the redhead was beautiful, and he was popular and powerful as well. Ishida felt like nothing next to him. Why would Ichigo ever even give someone like him a chance?

Again, Ishida reminded himself not to sulk as he pushed his food around on his plate. This room was far too noisy, boisterous with celebration and drinking. He needed air. Uryu rose from his place and walked towards the door. He heard someone call his name softly with worry.

"Ishida-kun? Where are you going?"

The boy turned around to see Orihime with her bright, happy eyes. She was far smarter than people gave her credit for. Already he could tell that she knew he wasn't happy.

"I'm just going to get some air, Orihime. I'll be back." He lied, turning past her and walking out the door without waiting for her reply. He heard a soft sound of resignation from the girl.

Outdoors, the sky was clear and the air felt fresh. Ishida sighed heavily and began to walk. He walked down the endless halls of the Seireitei, never finding a dead end. Walking and clearing his head was the best thing he could do. He shouldn't be thinking about Ichigo, about the stupid beautiful boy he could never have.

He walked until the muscles in his legs protested, and then walked a little further.

Eventually, Uryu happened upon a small clearing of grass out under the moonlit sky. He didn't even know which division he was in now, just that this was where he needed to be, away from people, away from heartache and rejection.

Ishida walked onto the grass, sitting in the borrowed shinigami uniform and staring up at the stars. The sky seemed just like the sky he gazed at back in the world of the living, but these two places were so very different.

Long fingers threaded into the blades of grass as he fell deep into thought. Why was he so obsessed with Ichigo? Why did he constantly find himself thinking about him and glancing at him, only to berate himself for being such a fool? He was absolutely hopeless, head over heels for the shinigami.

There was no luck for him with Ichigo. There was never luck for Ishida.

He felt a presence behind him and tensed. He hoped it wasn't Orihime, or even worse, Ichigo, coming to harass him about leaving the party. Uryu didn't turn around, waiting for whomever wanted to disturb him to state their purpose so he could coldly tell them off and have them leave.

"I was unaware the sixth division had Quincy in its ranks."

The voice startled him, and Uryu turned around with wide eyes, looking the man in a white robe up and down.

"Kuchiki-taichou?" He asked, mentally chastising himself for being so surprised. He was on shinigami territory. It was only natural that someone would find him eventually. He did tend to stick out with his pale skin and glasses.

Ishida righted himself and stood, wondering what this man wanted. There was no tension left between the ryoka and the Soul Society, so he wasn't concerned he would be attacked – not that he could defend himself anyway, especially against the likes of Byakuya Kuchiki.

The noble looked down his nose at him, but there seemed to be something more… personable about him now. Maybe having been bested by Ichigo made the captain a little more down to earth.

"My time being held in the fourth division is up, and I thought I would walk through my squad's barracks before heading home." Byakuya actually replied instead of finding Ishida unworthy of his time. He was looking at the young Quincy very intently, as though trying to decipher something.

Uryu didn't apologize for being where he wasn't supposed to be. He wondered if he was going to be kicked out, have some unranked member escort him back to the ryoka gathering.

"Why are you out here, Quincy?"

The question caught him off guard. Why was this captain so interested in him? Why was he bothering to go out of his way? From what he'd seen and heard of the man, Kuchiki wasn't one to make small talk with strangers. He acted as though everyone was beneath him. Kind of like Ishida.

Uryu pushed up his glasses by the bridge, standing defensively. "The party was too loud and full. I enjoy the quiet."

Byakuya regarded him for a few more moments. He studied the lone boy, looking him over, assessing his demeanor, finding it much like his own. After the time spent in recovery, along with Renji's pestering presence, he knew he would enjoy a certain type of company.

"It seems we have something in common. Would you like to go somewhere quiet and have tea?"

The Kuchiki grounds were beautiful, and Uryu looked upon them as he walked through with awe. He was more aware of the lush landscapes and his surroundings than the way the man walking in front of him turned back to glance at him more than a few times.

As he entered the mansion, the boy felt at ease, though his aura remained apathetic. He was simply invited for tea, nothing more, and a warm cup of the herb water would be both soothing and welcome now.

A servant lead them both into Byakuya's private sitting room, a small table surrounded by lush floor pillows in the center of the room. Uryu watched as the noble gracefully sat down, his legs crossing in front of him and his back stretched up straight. He took his own seat across from the noble, kneeling in a somewhat respectful pose.

Maybe Uryu had lost a little bit of his rude attitude with his powers. Something about this man made him feel smaller… That wasn't really it. He couldn't figure out what it was. Submissive, maybe? Though that word was not something he cared to associate himself with. His pondering was broken when the servant entered the room again, setting down a small tea kettle and pouring each of them a cup of tea. Delicate fingers wrapped around his cup, staring into it as if it held an answer.

"Why follow that boy?" Byakuya's deep voice broke the silence. He was looking directly at the archer, studying him.

Ishida looked up, glancing to the side, before meeting the Captain's gaze. "I do not follow him. We all came here for Rukia. A Quincy would never follow a shinigami."

Byakuya looked at him, his eyes seeming to grin though his expression did not change. "That is not what I meant." He said, watching the boy falter for a meaning. "Why do you follow after a boy who is so caught up in his own righteousness and self that he cannot see you?"

Uryu's expression hardened and he pushed up his glasses. "I'm afraid I don't understand you." He did, though; he just didn't want to.

The noble elaborated. "I saw the way you looked at him when the ryoka girl was healing him after he had been attacked by Aizen. You looked as if you were dying along with him." Byakuya took a sip of his tea, rolling the steaming liquid around in his mouth as he paused. "He never notices you, though, does he? You're not enough."

It was obvious his words struck something deep within the boy. For a fraction of a second, it looked like Uryu might cry, but it passed quickly. The Quincy stood and looked down at the noble, every line of his body pulsing with anger in order to keep any other emotion from surfacing.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think it's time I left, Kuchiki-taichou." Ishida turned on his heel and headed towards the door. A hand reached out, grabbing his shoulder and he tensed. No, he needed to get out of there before he broke. He didn't want anyone to see him break down, least of all a stranger.

All he felt was the warmth of the voice against the back of his neck, making him shudder. "Do you want to forget about him?"

Ishida's breathe caught in his throat. He did want to forget about Kurosaki. The boy caused nothing but trouble in his life and his heart. He felt so broken, so lost. He breathed shakily.

"…Yes…"

Uryu turned slightly, looking up at Byakuya. He still held that same apathetic and angry façade, but his eyes betrayed him. The deep blue showed intense sadness, longing, and a need for hope.

The captain took a step closer to the Quincy, permeating his personal space.

"I can show you how to forget."

There were no kisses, no pretense of affection or amorous foreplay. This was a methodical, practiced ritual. The older man's body played and tortured the younger boy as if he were an experiment and Byakuya already knew every outcome.

If Uryu could think straight, he would have been surprised at the way he was writhing and bucking so wantonly on the delicate yet powerful fingers twisting inside of him. The well-lubricated digits were touching him in ways he had never imagined and already, Ichigo was beginning to slip from his mind.

He thought fleetingly of his virginity. Now was as good a time as any to loose it. It wasn't like there was anyone special he wanted to give it to… Not like he could. If this would heal him, or at least make his broken heart find some solace for even a few moments, he wanted it.

The noble loomed over him, kneeling on the bed as he watched a body as equally pale, beautiful, and aroused as his own take pleasure. His reasons for helping the boy were more than a bit selfish, but that didn't change things. They would both be taking what they wanted from this.

His fingers twisted and curled, sliding against the young man's prostate as his other hand slid over Uryu's body with a hunger, mapping out every lean spans of skin, every jutting bone. So very beautiful the Quincy was, and he would delight in tainting him.

It was as if the boy had no inhibitions now, giving into the primal need to simply fuck or be fucked. He was moaning, squirming, spreading his long thighs wide, panting and glistening beautifully with sweat. Byakuya worked a third finger into the archer with no small amount of effort; the boy was almost unbearably tight around his fingers. It was making him harder than he'd been in a very long time.

It wasn't often that he found himself seeking the pleasures of the skin and companionship, but Byakuya, while a shinigami, still held human sentiments, no matter how cold his exterior may seem. Time passed quickly in Soul Society and lovers were few and far between.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been with a virgin, the noble thought as his hand smoothed over a bony hip, downwards to palm over the boy's dark and desperate erection. This was more than beneficial to him. He knew it would be a fuck to remember for a long time to come… and Uryu would never, ever forget it. That turned him on even more.

Ishida whined as those dexterous hands left him. He laid back against the bed, disheveled and needy, a slave to nothing but sensation. Glasses long since removed, slightly blurry eyes watched heatedly as the older man stroked lubricant along his sizeable member. To watch made him horny, wanton, needy. Until tonight, he'd never had anyone touch him, never mind like this, nor had he ever had anything inside him. But now, he wanted it more than anything.

Byakuya let go of his length, wiping his hand on the bed sheets before grabbing the Quincy tightly by one jutting hip bone. "Turn over." His deep voice sounded so sensual with its demand and he began to turn the boy before he even could begin to himself.

Uryu found himself flipped on his stomach. His hips were roughly pulled up and his knees knocked apart, setting him in a terribly vulnerable position. Ishida laid his face against the cool bed sheets, waiting and wanting.

The noble felt a rush of adrenaline surge through him at the sight of the lithe, virgin body presented to him so whorishly, all his for the taking. He stretched himself over the archer, hot breath tickling the back of his neck. "There will be pain and pleasure, both unlike anything you have felt before." He warned.

He pulled back, kneeling up straight between the boy's legs, and took his length in hand, pushing the broad tip against the small entrance waiting for him. With a deep breath, he slowly began to push inside. Every inch was excruciating, too hot, too tight, too fucking tight. It seemed like an hour before he was finally fully seated inside the other, feeling the young body stretch and struggle to accommodate the intrusion.

For Ishida, it was not a mere hour that passed as Byakuya slowly penetrated him. It seemed like an eternity in Hell. He felt like he was being torn open from the inside out. Being slashed by blades in battle was one thing, but something about pain emanating from his most private area made it ten times worse.

He clutched the bed sheets hard enough to nearly tear them in his palms. Tears stung at his eyes, streaming down his face with the unbelievable amount of pain he was in.

The Quincy screamed, and then he screamed some more.

It took quite awhile for him to gather himself back together again, to come to terms with what he was doing and to go through with it, to deal with the fact that there was a rather large cock in his ass and he wanted it to be there. Slowly, the shuddering and tears began to ebb, and his screams turned to whimpers.

Byakuya simply stayed still. He watched the boy take him and did nothing to ease his pain except to hinder all movement. It was something he needed to do, lest he cum immediately from the sheer tightness around his dick. He saw the boy slowly turn his head to the side and breathe deeply, whispering to him. "…Okay."

Strong hands held Uryu's hips up and kept him from falling back to the bed. Slowly, his own hips pulled back, drawing nearly half his length out in a smooth, easy motion before pushing it back inside. The boy under him groaned, not really a noise of pain or pleasure, simply a reaction to sensation.

He did it again, and again, slowly feeling the body around him begin to relax and accept his length, making the ride easier. Byakuya took the time to appreciate the beauty below him: a face flushed almost too prettily for a boy, a pale skinned back arched at a deep and enticing angle, a pert round ass hugging his cock tightly. His own arousal was begging him to continue, to get this moving faster.

The captain began to pick up the pace, pulling out almost all the way before he pushed back in. It was a slow fucking. He knew soon enough he would be able to do anything he liked and the boy would let him. Uryu was making soft little sounds, noises forced from his throat by the hips driving into him from behind. He slid a hand down the arched back, gliding easily against slick sweat, his body aching for more.

He began to angle his thrusts, pushing against the spot where he had earlier found the Quincy's prostate with his fingers. It seemed to jolt the boy and he screamed once more, his entire body shuddering.

"A-Again…" Uryu murmured, feeling a sudden jolt of pleasure that overrode all pain, turning any lingering pain into a sharp, intense feeling bordering on pleasure as well. He needed Byakuya to move into him like that again. He was sure he'd never needed anything so badly in his life.

The noble obliged, striking that spot over and over again, allowing himself to go a little harder, a little faster. His own body was streaked with sweat and the room felt too hot, not enough air to breathe in there. Fingers dug into Ishida's hips, sure to leave bruises by morning. His gaze traveled down, watching his solid cock pump in and out of the boy.

Shakily, Ishida moved up onto his elbows, head hanging down without enough strength to keep it up. His hips moved back of their own accord, meeting each of the captain's thrusts. God, it felt so good. He'd never felt anything like this. It was nothing like masturbation. It was otherworldly. His own length, having softened from the sheer amount of pain he'd been in earlier, was beginning to fill again, growing harder with every thrust.

Byakuya nearly smirked at the way the boy's body was moving in time with him now. He took the initiative to take over and take control, give them both what they really wanted but hadn't said. His hips snapped into the Quincy, pounding him like a cheap whore. And he could see already that Uryu was loving it, beginning to moan and make needy begging sounds as he fucked himself back just as hard.

Uryu didn't care about anything anymore. Nothing mattered but the cock in his ass and the way it was spearing him over and over again. He felt like he would die or orgasm at any moment, the pressure building almost unbearably in his loins. Every muscle and tendon of his body stood out in exertion.

The captain was pounding the young archer at nearly full force now, his own breathing completely erratic, even giving in to a deep moan every once in awhile. He could feel Ishida tightening around him. This was going to be good.

Long arms allowed him to reach beneath his partner's body, wrapping his fist around the boy's cock and jerking him roughly and quickly. Ishida was throbbing and leaking in his hand, ready to fire off at any moment.

It took less than a minute of stroking the Quincy before his body seized up and let out a hard shudder. He tightened almost unbearably around the noble as he screamed loudly, his hips jerking uncontrollably. Uryu came hard, spilling himself over the noble's hand and onto the bed sheets.

Byakuya took his soiled hand back and refastened his grip on those slim hips, pounding the boy with all his force, not holding back a single bit as his own orgasm crashed down upon him. He hilted hard into Uryu, filling the once-virgin ass with his seed.

He breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath and come back down from the high. Gently, he pulled out of the other, watching as Uryu simply crumpled to the bed, completely overtaken. The noble gingerly stepped off the bed, testing his legs. Finding he was able to walk without feeling too lightheaded, he headed to the bathroom for a towel.

Uryu was pulled out of his drugged-like state when he felt the noble touching him again, gently moving the towel over his well-fucked entrance, cleaning him. It was unexpected, but rather nice. He felt vulnerable now, having given himself away.

Byakuya sat on the bed, both of them knowing the Quincy needed to go back and join his ryoka party. Ishida winced as he pulled himself up, attempting to kneel on the bed.

"It hurts less with time." The noble spoke.

With the way he was looking straight into Uryu's deep blue eyes, it was clear he wasn't just talking about sex. He was speaking of Ichigo.

Uryu only nodded and slipped off the bed, beginning to look for his clothes.

He rejoined the ryoka party, noticing now most of the shinigami were in various states of drunk and disorderly. Ishida took his place at the table in the corner again, alone. He had a lot to reflect on.

He didn't regret what he'd just done. It had helped him forget and if only for a short while, made him feel something other than rejection and loneliness. It was more than worth it.

Suddenly, Ishida looked up to find a shinigami sitting across from him, staring at him intently. The man was rather effeminate with short black hair. His striking features were enhanced by a pair of yellow and magenta feathers attached to his face.

"Are all Quincy as beautiful as you?" The man asked, his voice smooth and sultry.

Ishida hesitated for a few minutes, looking the other man over. His glance slid over to Ichigo, still surrounded by his fans, still smiling and arguing, still ignoring him. He hurt again.

He turned back to the shinigami, considering him for a long moment before offering him a smirk.

"Would you like to take me back to your room?"


End file.
